Hold My Hand
by Warrior of Dragon
Summary: He thought he had lost all his hope of her, heart broken, he went to his Father's old training ground where it changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Warrior of Dragon here with his first fanfic. Somehow an idea just came in my mind and it seems pretty simple to me, dunno whether someone wrote it before or not so I decided to put my idea up here. This is a NaruSaku fanfic so sorry for NaruHina and SasuSaku fans. I'll try updating as often as I could 'cuz holiday is ending soon. You guys will still see some grammar errors though. And lastly, I don't own Naruto.**

It is noon and Naruto sighed as he walked down the streets of Konoha, smiling and nodding to a few villagers as he passed by. It's been a year since the war had ended and he'd been held as the hero of the war. Yep! The once prankster and dead last now held as the hero of a war. His best friend, Sasuke had stayed back in the village, planning to start a life of a traveler within a few months. It's also been 6 months where Sasuke and Sakura got together. When he found out, he almost attacked Sasuke on the spot but he kept his cool. Sasuke knew he liked Sakura yet he still asked her out. Soon, he would always put a fake smile when someone is nearby, especially Sasuke and Sakura, only taking the fake smile down when he's home.

Speaking of home, he, along with a few of the Konoha 11 had bought an apartment, two actually considering that one couldn't house them. They moved in 2 months after the war. He's glad that he got company that time. Shikamaru said that as long as he could stay away from his mother, he would even move to Iwa, this joke caused them to laugh hard. Choji had moved too, in considering that his favorite BBQ Restaurant is nearby and hanging out with friends is what he always did. Ino moved in as she is the one who came up with the idea. Sai moved in because he thought it's interesting while Kiba and Hinata moved in to get away from their clan (That's what he thinks 'cause they never told him). Even though they knew they would need to move out once they started their own family, but they wanted to spend as much time as they could together so they bought apartment as they could sell it if they ever move out.

The blond continued walking down until he saw two familiar ones waving at him. Kiba and Hinata came into view as the trio met. Kiba and Hinata had gotten closer after the Fourth Ninja War. It wouldn't surprise him if the two are dating secretly. Somehow Hinata had gotten over her long time crush on him, starting to be more confident.

"Hey Naruto, Ino and Choji had prepared lunch. We left some for you so make sure you finish it up." Kiba told him once they met.

"Sure, just pray that he doesn't finish it up before I reach home." Naruto joked until he caught Sakura and Sasuke walking down the street towards them, sadness could be seen in his eyes before he quickly turned around and walk back to their apartment, not before saying a quick 'See you later'. Kiba didn't catch it as he waved at the two but Hinata did, she will need to talk to him about that later. She turned around and greeted Sasuke and Sakura, the pink Kunoichi looked annoyed seeing Naruto, which happened ever since she started dating Sasuke, confusing some. The four chatted for awhile before they parted their own ways.

-Apartment-

Naruto took off his sandals as he entered through the door. Shikamaru laid on the couch lazily, Choji eating a bag of chips as he watched the TV. The three of them shared one apartment while the other four shared the other as it had four rooms instead of three. During freetime, they would always gather at the boys' apartment, Choji and surprisingly Ino would cook dinner and sometimes lunch for all of them, then they would spend the rest of their time chatting.

The boys' apartment is quite simple considering how lazy the three of them are. Three couches surround a table while a TV sat in front of the table. Behind the couches is the dining table with a few chairs. Walking deeper is the kitchen and also the bathroom.

"Yo Naruto, the food is getting cold, better finish it." Choji said while Shikamaru cracked an eye open.

"I'm not hungry, you can have it Choji." He said before he walked into his room and shut the door, not waiting for a reply.

Shikamaru looked at the closed door for a few moments before he closed his eye, his blond haired budy had been acting weird ever since Sakura and Sasuke started dating. It surprised him at first, considering he never asked Sakura for a date ever since he came back from his sage training/ after Pein's attack.

He sighed before stood up and knocked the door, having no reply, he opened the door and closed it. The blond buried his face in his pillow. His room was pretty simple, a single bed, a table with some scrolls about Fuuinjutsu and a closet where he put his clothes and old stuffs in. A katana could also be seen laying next to his closet. The blond wanted to learn Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu after the war, and Kakashi helped him with it, giving him his mother's Katana that once made her famous and also his father's note about his Fuinjutsu.

"It's Sakura and Sasuke huh?" He asked, the blond remained for awhile before turning over.

"Yeah." He said weakly.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, sitting on the floor, waiting patiently for the blond to reply.

"I don't get it…" He started. "Why would she look at me like that? She seemed angry and annoyed whenever I'm near her. And why would he ask her out when he knows that I like her? I just don't get it. She told me she would always be by my side when we're kids but how could keep that promise when she's acting like that?"

"Look, I know I couldn't answer that but why don't you ask her this Sunday? It's the day you saved her from the masked man in the Limited Tsukuyomi remember?"

Yes, after Naruto and Sakura escaped the Limited Tsukuyomi, the both promised each other that they would hang out together. They meet up at noon outside the village, train for a few hours then have dinner, talk about missions. The blond will always walk her home after that.

"Yeah, maybe that'll work." He said with a smile and the two chatted for who knows how long before Choji knocked the door, telling them Ayame visited. That seemed to cheer the blond up upon hearing Ayame's name. She would always visit the guys, checking them up and bring some ramen.

The both got out of the room and greeted Ayame as she filled the Ramen she brought into bowls. The three ate with Ayame before their 'neighbours' came over and ate with them.

-The next day-

Naruto woke up pretty early as he bathed and changed. He looked at the clock to see it's only 9 o'clock. He quickly left the apartment as he intended to do some morning work before he meet up with Sakura. He started jogging, waving to a few on his way to the gate. One good thing about being the new Sannin is that he could leave the village just like the old Sannin. He arrived at the place where he and Sakura will always meet. The area is quite big for them to train as a barn house could be seen down the hill not far from the area. One thing Naruto learned is that be careful around there as he could always bump into some bear traps.

He started doing some workout, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups etc. He looked at the sun by the time he finished, it's already pass noon and Sakura had yet arrive.

He waited and waited, and three hours passed by before he gave up. He walked, not paying attention to his surroundings before he felt pain on his right leg. A bear trap…his right leg was caught in a bear trap. He screamed before he lost his balance and rolled down the hill. When he finally came to a halt, he saw two person sitting on a mat, a picnic basket in front of them. The two turned around upon hearing him.

"Sasuke…Sakura….."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you like the first. By the way, I don't own Naruto.**

"Sasuke…..Sakura….."

"Naruto-baka, what are you doing here!? Are you spying on me and Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura….don't you remember what day today is?" The blond asked after staring at them for awhile.

"It's Sunday baka!"

Naruto looked at her, a bit shocked before he slowly took his leg out of the bear trap.

"Don't you remember what today is?" Naruto asked again but Sakura looked pissed.

"It's the 28th Naruto baka now go away and leave me and my boyfriend alone!" Naruto looked at her again before he turned and leave, limping away.

Sasuke looked at Sakura before he sighed and stood up before he walked for a few steps as Sakura grabbed his right arm.

(For those who didn't know, both Naruto and Sasuke had yet replaced their arms. And also a note for my readers, Sasuke damaged his chakra coils in during his last fight with Naruto and has yet fully healed so he could only activate his three tomoe Sharingan in this fic.)

"Just let him leave Sasuke-kun." She said, pulling him back.

"He's injured." He said.

"The Kyuubi will heal the injury." She retorted back before he started to chuckle.

"So that's how you threat an injured person huh?" He said, the Kunoichi taken back by this.

"You could leave him be when his injured but stop me from using my Sharingan? Why didn't you say that I'm an arrogant and ignorant Uchiha when I tried to activate my Sharingan? Why could you say that we should let him be when he's injured? I know that Kurama can heal him, but he is my friend, the one that stopped the Kyuubi rampage, the one that brought me back. I'm not going to let him leave, not with his injuries." He said and for the first time, Sakura is shocked. He'd never speak so much before. He started walking away but stopped again.

"We're breaking up." He said, the Kunoichi's eyes now as large as dinner plates.

"You are no longer the Sakura Haruno I know, not the caring one. You're just like the old Sakura, who is nothing but a fangirl. Judging by how you treated Naruto just now, I might even wonder why and what had Tsunade taught you over all those years." He said before he left, going the same way Naruto did.

Sakura fell on her knees, did she changed that much? Yes, she knew she had been rude to Naruto but she is just scared that Naruto would break their (Sakura and Sasuke) relationship. She would need to talk to Naruto, when she had the time and she'll be the one laughing till the end.

-With Naruto-

Naruto had made his way back to the apartment. He walked directly into his room, slamming the door, not even bothering to take off his sandals or even talk to Shikamaru, who is laying on the couch, again.

He looked at the closed door before he walked over and opened it. The blond had his face buried in his pillow again. He closed the door and sat on the floor again. He patiently waited for the blond. Of course he had noticed the blond's injured leg but kept quiet. The blond would care less about that. Plus the Kyuubi would heal him.

"She forgot….she forgot what today is…" He said through sniffs. Shikamaru looked at him, his anger rising. The pink Kunoichi had hit his nerves. First she had snapped at Ino (where she asked him to keep it as a secret) just because she talked to Sasuke, punched Choji because he accidentally knocked Sasuke (not logic) and now break the blond's heart. He opened his mouth to speak before the door bell rang. He walked out, closing the blond's door room and opened the door just to see Sasuke.

"What do you want?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha.

"How's Naruto?" The raven haired boy asked calmly.

"Bad. The girl of his life forgot what today is." He said, the Uchiha raised his eyebrow upon that comment.

"The _women_ and Naruto will always hang out every year today, like an anniversary because they escaped from the limited Tsukuyomi. Although they only did it once." He told him, keeping the last part by himself before he turned around, leaving the door open. Sasuke stood there for a moment before he walked in, closing the door just in time to hear laughing in Naruto's room. Both men raised an eyebrow upon hearing the laughing and walked over to the door. Shikamaru opened the door just to see Choji sitting on the floor, a bowl on his head and ramen on the floor. The blond is laughing on his bed. Somehow Choji was in his room when Naruto came back. He heard the door slam and the blond talking to Shikamaru and immediately went to cook some ramen to cheer up the blond. Shikamaru, hearing the door bell rang didn't bother to check the kitchen. That's when Choji finished the ramen and went into Naruto's room where the blond hit the bowl, causing ramen to spill everywhere and the bowl to land on Choji's head.

He looked over to see Sasuke and Shikamaru at his doorway.

"Yo, Sasuke." He greeted with a cheerful grin before he stood up and helped Choji, who is now smiling too.

Sasuke mentally smiled at the blond as the three owner of the apartment asked him to stay for dinner, which he accepted.

The four of them ate dinner around the dinner and started discussing Shinobi matters before Sasuke had to leave. Well, not before telling Naruto there will be a mission for them tomorrow.

-The next day-

Naruto, Sasuke and Sai walked towards the Hokage tower. As Kakashi is now the Hokage, Naruto became the leader of Team 7. And did I forgot to mention that the blond was promoted to Jounin through field promotion?

"Are you two sure we should leave Sakura like this?" He asked. The team will always meet up at Ichikaru, which is like in the middle of their home, and then they will walk to the Hokage office together. Well, today the three boys arrived first and they left without Sakura.

"Don't worry Naruto, it'll be alright." Said Sai.

'Yeah, you came up with the plan, of course you're okay with it.' Thought Naruto. The rest of the Konoha 11 (minus Sakura, Tenten and Lee) had been told of what happened last night and of course, they're pissed.

Naruto looked back to see Sakura coming, running, so he slowed down to wait for her, leaving the two to continue their journey towards the Hokage's building. It took her awhile before she caught up.

"Hey Sakura….it's been awhile since we talked to each other." Naruto said, 'when you weren't yelling and hitting me' he mentally added. Seeing the girl is still silent, he added.

"I thought we were supposed to meet up like usual yesterday, what happened?" He asked.

"Like usual? Why would I meet up with a baka like you anyway?" She asked and again, she looked mad.

"But we always meet up-" He started again but was cut off.

"Look Naruto, I've grown up and now have a boyfriend. But you just have to ruin anything. Following us is enough but have Sasuke-kun break up with me? I don't ever want to see you again, don't talk to me unless it's a mission, don't come over and don't do anything because I'm going to ignore it." She said angrily. Those words crushed the blond.

"Plus, I don't see the reason why I should meet up with you anyway." She said as the blond stopped in his tracks.

"Well, it's nothing big Sakura, just the day where the both of us escaped the Limited Tsukuyomi." The blond said, making the Kunoichi turn around, just in time to see him disappear in a yellow flash, her eyes widening. The blond had learned the Hiraishin! But the most important thing is how could her forget that. And without hesitation, she ran towards his apartment complex and headed towards the apartment the three boys shared. She knocked the door, greeted by Shikamaru. She rushed pass him and ran towards the bedroom door, opening all three of them before rushing out again. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes before he left, leaving only Choji watching the TV.

-Hokage Office-

"So, where's Naruto and Sakura?" Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage asked.

"The three of us walked ahead of Sakura before Naruto slowed down to wait for her, that's what we know." Said Sai before someone knocked the door.

"Come in." Kakashi said as Shikamaru came in, sweating, meaning he had ran all the way there.

"So, he's not here." He said.

"You mean Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura just came and rushed in, opening all three bedroom doors before she left just as fast as she came in. Dang she didn't even bother to close the doors." Shikamaru said as Kakashi looked at Sasuke. The raven haired ninja closed his eyes for a moment before he opened it.

"He's not in the village, we better form a team to go find him."

"Now, before we do anything, mind explaining what had happened to me first?" Kakashi asked as Shikamaru proceeded to explain things to Kakashi, the other two spoke up only when Shikamaru left some gaps.

After they finished, Kakashi rubbed his eyes before he looked at the three.

"Sasuke, go get Yamato, the two of you will go search for him, just in case he did something stupid." Kakashi said before Sasuke disappeared as he turned towards Shikamaru and Sai.

"I know you two are worried but leave it to Sasuke and Yamato, if they are not back by tomorrow, you two will go and search for them." Kakashi said as the two nodded before leaving as the Cyclops sighed.

 **There, chapter two is up! These chapters seemed to be in a hurry but I promise I would edit it when I have the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto.**

 **LegendaryWriterS: Hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry for not replying during the last chapter.**

 **Rakasa: Thanks, hope you like this new chapter but if you do find any holes or mistakes, be sure to tell me, I will try my best to fix it.**

 **Refraction of Light: I intend to have her be like that. She hid her feelings for the blond by staying with Sasuke and tried to keep him away from her by doing those rude things.**

Kakashi sighed in worry. It's been two days since Sasuke and Yamato left to find Naruto. Yesterday, Tsunade had smashed the door of his office and shook the life out of him. Even though the blond is now grown up, she still cared for him, very much. The former Hokage had demanded him to explain everything to him and he did so. Telling everything Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sai told him to her. She's so furious that he needed at least 40 Anbu to stop her from heading towards Sasuke's and Sakura's house.

Now, he had told Sasuke and Yamato to return to the village after a day, with or without Naruto. And it's already been two days and they had yet returned, which is unusual.

He summoned an Anbu asked him to get Shikamaru and Sai. He sat down in his chair and looked at the photo of one late Minato Namikaze.

'How did you deal with this sensei?'

He stared at the picture for awhile before the door is knocked.

"Come in." He said lazily as Shikamaru and Sai came in.

"Did Sasuke and Yamato found Naruto?" That was the first thing came out from Shikamaru.

"No, I told them to return after a day, with or without Naruto but they had yet return." The Hokage said.

"So you want the two of us to go find them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't send a tracking team?" Sai asked.

"Well, after the war the village is damaged. Either they're out for mission or they're helping to rebuilt. That's a question I expect to get from Naruto, not you Sai." Kakashi said.

While they're chatting, a certain pink Kunoichi who had wanted to meet Kakashi, pick up their conversation, silently listening to everything they spoke.

She quickly headed down when the door is opened, heading to the gate.

-Konohagakure Gate-

Sakura waited for Shikamaru and Sai to arrive. When they arrived, she's surprised that Kakashi only sent the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm going."

"For your boyfriend?" Sai asked.

"I'm going because of Naruto."

"I'm not going to argue with you, I want to have my buddy back as soon as possible, do what you want." Shikamaru said in a serious tone before he shot out in a blur.

The two members of team 7 took awhile to catch up with him.

Sai looked at him and asked, "Where are we going to look for him? We know nothing."

"The training ground that Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sama once used. That's what I can think of for now."

"Come to think of it, he would like to avoid all of us now, and yet the same time put out his steam, it's logical that he went there." Sai said, agreeing.

The trio was then silent. Jumping from a tree to another until they arrived at the training ground. Sakura could be seen in deep thoughts as they headed for the entrance. They walked in and looked around before people landing behind them could be heard.

They turned around to see Sasuke and Yamato, both looking emotionless. Suddenly, wooden tendrils shot up from the ground, the trio jumped back just in time to avoid it.

"Shit, they're being controlled!" Shikamaru quickly concluded as Sai pulled out his scroll and began drawing while Shikamaru tried to capture the two with his shadow.

Sakura looked at the two, shocked before she heard a voice calling her. She looked back and without hesitation, ran towards the voice, ignoring Shikamaru and Sai's shout.

-With Sakura-

She arrived inside the training ground, passed the training tools and stepped onto the water (The place where the two Kyuubi once battled, I only watched the movie once so I'm unable to describe the place).

She looked ahead of her, mist could be seen and she walked in. Something tells her it's Naruto in there. She walked in and headed straight forward. On the other side of her was Naruto, staring at the mist. She too looked up and gasped. The mist is showing flashbacks.

-Flashback 1-

A young Sakura could be seen being bullied by three boys.

"Heh, ugly. Look how big her forehead is!" Said the leader of the trio as they started talking bad about her forehead. She looked at the three of them as tears started to pour out of her eyes. Before the trio could continue, a blond headed boy rushed in between her and the trio.

"Hey stop it!" The blond said, standing in front of her protectively.

"Who are you?" One of the boys asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!" He declared confidently.

"Future Hokage? Don't make me laugh!" The leader said.

"Then let me teach you a lesson! Kage Bushin no jutsu!" He declared as two puff of smoke appeared next to him.

The smoke cleared, revealing two tiny bushins.

"Give me all you got asshole!" The first bushin declared.

"Yeah!" The second agreed before the trio burst out laughing.

Naruto looked at the two bushin for awhile and looked up, just in time to receive a punch. He fell back with nose bleed.

The trio started playing with his scarf as he laid there.

After who knows how long, the blond shot up.

"I'm not done yet! I'll show you a better jutsu this time!" He declared but the bullies aren't there anymore.

He looked around as Sakura approached him.

"Are you okay?"

"It's nothing."

"Umm, they destroyed your scarf." She told him but he just waved, motioning her to keep it.

"Sorry." Sakura said again.

"Like I said, it's nothing." Naruto told her as he started walking away.

"Ano…." Sakura managed to get it out as Naruto turned to face her.

"Thank you…." She said as Naruto gave her a confident grin along with a thumbs up before he left.

-End Flashback 1-

'I'm such a jerk…..how could I forget that? He saved me from bullies and I treated him like shit.' Sakura thought before the mist flashed again.

-Flashback 2-

Unlike the flashback before, this one took place after Sakura and Naruto escaped the Limited Tsukuyomi.

Naruto started walking away, the Hokage robe he wore faded. He looked back before he continued.

"Umm, Naruto….." A voice called as he turned around.

"Thank you for saving me just now." Sakura said with a smile.

"It's nothing."

"How about we go out every year this time? To celebrate." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be cool. Don't you ever forget it Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin.

"Like hell I will forget!" She too declared with a confident smile.

-End flashback 2-

'Too bad I already broke that promise…' Sakura thought sadly as the mist flashed once more.

-Flashback 3 / Last flashback-

The mist showed as Naruto had Sasuke tied up after the blond launched a surprise attack on the Uchiha. The blond then henged into the raven haired kid.

The scene suddenly change as it showed that 'Sasuke' is leaning on a tree, Sakura sitting on a bench not far away, the girl seemed to be in deep in her thoughts.

"You sure have a large charming forehead." Said a voice as young Sakura looked up, Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of her.

"Makes me want to kiss it."

-End flashback-

'So, it's you all those years ago….you're such a baka…..you could've just tell me….but then, I would just hit you…heh' Sakura thought as she wiped the tears that are starting to leak out of her eyes.

'I'm such a stupid...all those years someone that treated me with love is always beside me, and I just kept pushing him away...' She thought before she saw Naruto's lips moving, she remembered something. Shikamaru and Sai!

She rushed towards the blond just in time as the blond looked up.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Yamato had been controlled, Shikamaru and Sai are fighting them, they need your help!"

The blond looked at her for a second before he nodded and stood up.

-With Shikamaru and Sai-

'Darn it, where is Sakura when you really need her?' Shikamaru thought as he, for a hundred of times tried to capture Sasuke and Yamato with his shadow. Sai had tried to have a taijutsu battle with Sasuke but the one armed Shinobi still defeated him and knocked him out, leaving him alone.

Just when Yamato was about to finish his hand seals, a yellow flash appeared behind the Mokuton user and shouted, "Rasengan!"

 **There, I will leave the battle between Yamato, Sasuke and Naruto for the next chapter. Sakura had hidden her feelings for Naruto after she saw what Hinata said to him during the war, so she dated Sasuke, to leave her feelings behind as she moved on, which is quite selfish. A note to readers: I've already wrote all chapters for this story but the fourth chapter's battle, well, is quite disappointing to me. If I have any mistakes or left out something, be sure to tell me, and as I said above, I'll do my best to fix it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto**

 **Rakasa: I just followed The Last's story line where Naruto met Hinata and twisted it. He performed Kage Bushin when he faced the bullies.**

 **Raven Harkinian: Really? I've never read Digimon Fanfic before since I only read Naruto fics during the past year but I'll check that out...the ending of Digimon Adventure 02 pissed me off so I just somehow stopped reading or watching anything related to Digimon after that.**

 **LegendaryWriterS: Thanks.**

'Darn it, where is Sakura when you really need her?' Shikamaru thought as he, for a hundred of times tried to capture Sasuke and Yamato with his shadow. Sai had tried to have a taijutsu battle with Sasuke but the one armed Shinobi still defeated him and knocked him out, leaving him alone.

Just when Yamato was about to finish his hand seals, a yellow flash appeared behind the Mokuton user and shouted, "Rasengan!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, he turned around to see Sakura came, running. He looked back at the battle, just in time to see Naruto's only hand glow orange and pulled something out of Yamato's back, a green orb and crushed it.

Yamato collapsed while Naruto turned around just in time to block Sasuke's kick. Sakura quickly knelt down beside Yamato and started checking his injuries, the battle still going on.

Naruto moved his head aside just in time to dodge Sasuke's punch. He quickly striked back by punching Sasuke's gut, making the Uchiha step back a few steps. The Uchiha then unsheathed his Kusanagi while the blond pulled out a familiar tri pronged kunai. The two rushed at each other as they engaged in a close range battle. The blond is extremely cautious. He dodged strikes coming from the Uchiha but couldn't find the chance to strike back as his tri pronged kunai is too short. Finally, he managed to kick the Uchiha away, taking a few breaths himself.

The Uchiha groaned before the Chidori came to life in his right hand. The blond stared at him before he rushed towards the raven haired kid.

Sasuke also rushed in, the two engaged in a close range battle, the blond dodging while the raven haired Uchiha tried to strike him with his Chidori. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared and the Uchiha found himself frozen in place. He managed to look up. Shikamaru had extended his shadow can caught him, right after the blond disappeared. Behind the Nara, Sakura is now tending Sai. Sasuke suddenly smirked as he dispersed in a flock of crows. Shikamaru groaned as he saw Naruto standing in front of him. He purposely dropped the tri pronged kunai in front of the Nara before he created a Rasengan and charged in.

Shikamaru stared at the kunai for a second before he understood what Naruto meant. He quickly grabbed it and threw it at Sasuke. The Uchiha merely moved his head away as Naruto disappeared in another Yellow Flash and appeared behind him and slammed the Rasengan into his back.

'So, he really liked that fighting style. Using it twice.' Shikamaru thought, though he wondered why Sasuke had fallen for that.

Meanwhile, Sakura looked at them, memories of the night, where she and Naruto got trapped in the Limited Tsukuyomi flashed in her mind. Slowly, Naruto walked towards her, dropping Sasuke in front of her as she quickly tended him. The blond stared at her for a few seconds before he walked away from the group but Shikamaru caught him in his shadow.

"You're coming back with us Naruto." He said sternly but to his surprise, the blond merely disappeared in a yellow flash. He sighed, this 'Finding the Blond' mission is starting to hit his nerves. He heard groaning from behind as he quickly turned around. Yamato had woken. He's been lucky that the blond reduced the power of his Rasengan, and Sakura's tending had helped him a lot.

"Where am I?" Yamato asked.

"You don't remember anything?"

Yamato then proceeded to tell Shikamaru and Sakura what happened when he and Sasuke had used his Mokuton and Sasuke's Sharingan. The two eventually started to get tired since they've kept using their bloodlines before a mysterious figure in white with white hair attacked them and knocked the weakened men out. Though he wondered if Sasuke would be mad with the fact that he told them how easily he got knocked out

"We'll leave once Sasuke and Sai wakes." Shikamaru said before he stared at the spot where the blond once stood before he disappeared.

-Hokage Office-

Kakashi, sitting in his chair, rubbed his eyes as he absorbed the information Shikamaru gave him.

"So, Sasuke and Yamato got attacked by a man in white, got controlled and attacked you three (looks at Sakura), while you and Sai hold them off, Sakura went inside the training ground and got Naruto, who then frees the two of them from their controller and disappeared."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said before Kakashi sighed and waved them out, telling them they're dismissed. They walked out of the room, leaving Kakashi alone with Sakura.

"It's my fault." Sakura whispered. Kakashi raised his eyebrows at that.

"If I hadn't treated Naruto like a bitch, he wouldn't leave like that, Yamato and Sasuke wouldn't get hurt….."

'So, she think it's her fault…..' Kakashi thought as he stood up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Look Sakura, everyone does something wrong, I've made more mistakes then you did, killing one of my teammates and also let the other fall into darkness. I couldn't fix it but you still can, apologize to Naruto, that's what you can do now." Kakashi said before he went on fighting the paperwork.

'Maybe sensei is right, I can still fix this….'

"But you will still receive your punishment for simply leaving the village." Kakashi said before he started to sweat due to the killing intent he received.

"Just in case you forget, you gave all three Sannins the permission to leave the village by their own will, sensei." She said sweetly before he walked out of the office, slamming and causing the door to break.

'Damn, should've kept my mouth shut.'

-1 week later-

Sakura woke up, bathed and opened her closet. It's been a week since the incident and Naruto had been really down. Not speaking to anyone, looked emotionless and he even rejected ramen. Tsunade had asked Ino to look into his mind but she somehow got shot out of his mind before she could even check. Sakura looked through her clothing as her eyes fell on one of her red dress.

-Flashback, Naruto and Sakura's first celebration (they only celebrate it once though, before the war)-

Sakura had picked up one of her dress, a dress her mum bought for her as her 17th birthday present. She decided that maybe she could wear that for their celebration, although her mum had started her non-stopping teasing about her and Naruto going for a date.

The dress went down to her knees, exposing her upper back and also showed her figure.

Sakura walked in a restaurant. They've trained for the afternoon and now going to have their dinner together. She walked towards a room where Naruto had booked. Naruto wore an orange shirt with simple long pants.

"Heh, you look great Sakura-chan!" Naruto said to her when she sat down. She blushed and gave him her thanks before she sat down, picked up the menu and started to look through it.

-End flashback-

 _'Yeah, that'll be cool. Don't you ever forget it Sakura-chan!'_

 _'Like hell I will forget!'_

Sakura smiled as she took out the dress.

 _'You have a large charming forehead, makes me want to kiss it.'_

She slid on the dress and adjusted it.

 _'My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!'_

She looked at the mirror and opened her bedroom door before she headed out. The rest of Konoha 11 had decided to help her, not before she apologized and fixed things up. They thought it would be good for her to wear something that might let Naruto remember the time the both of them spent happily. And the red dress immediately came into mind.

She headed towards training ground 7, the place where Kakashi declared them as the official team 7. As she arrived, she looked ahead. Sasuke, Sai and Naruto were waiting at the bridge. It seems that the rest of them had already left. She took a large breath before she walked towards them.

-Bridge-

Sai and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. They both disappeared in swirl of leaves, to give space for the both of them.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, getting the blond's attention. She ran towards him and locked eyes with him.

"I need to apologize. I've hurt you, rejected you and even forget our celebration. I've broke my promise, snapped at you for no reason. I don't know why I did it but I know that it is the worst thing I ever done to you. Please, I know I don't deserve it but can you forgive me?" She asked pleadingly, the blond looking at her while she spoke. He kept looking at her, not responding before he turned and walked away, not even bothering to answer her.

That's it, she broke. She fell on her knees crying as Sasuke and Sai reappeared beside her.

"It's not him." Sasuke simply said.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked.

"I don't know but something tells me it isn't the dobe I know." Sasuke said before Sakura shot up, looking at them, tears still flowing. She took a big breath, wiped her tears off before she looked at them seriously.

"I want you two to bring Naruto to the Fourth's training ground." That's all she said before she rushed out, not even bothering that she's wearing a dress. Sasuke looked at Sai before he went for Naruto. He chopped his neck, sending him unconscious.

"I'd rather deal with Kakashi than Sakura." Was all he said before he too head for the direction of Sakura. Sai looked at where he went before he too headed there.

-With Sakura-

'I know it isn't him, it's like last time, I know he's there but this time something tells me it isn't him. He's at the training ground.' Sakura thought to herself as she arrived at the abandoned training ground. She headed straight towards the place where she saw the flashbacks in the mist.

When she arrived, she saw the mist is still there. She rushed in and saw one thing she thought has been destroyed.

The necklace Tsunade gave to Naruto.

 **Well, this is the fourth chapter and I should say that I'm surprised. I originally planned 8 chapters for this story but it ended up with only 5, the next being the epilogue. Hope you guys like my first romance story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the last chapter folks! I really hope you like this story. Well, you could still point out some holes of mine through reviews!**

 **This story takes place in Chapter 699, after Kakashi became Hokage but before Sasuke left. I've already planned out a sequel of the story, mainly a version of my Naruto The Last and Naruto Boruto the Movie. It should be up soon if I have the time to write.**

'I know it isn't him, it's like last time, I know he's there but this time something tells me it isn't him. He's at the training ground.' Sakura thought to herself as she arrived at the abandoned training ground. She headed straight towards the place where she saw the flashbacks in the mist.

When she arrived, she saw the mist is still there. She rushed in and saw one thing she thought has been destroyed.

The necklace Tsunade gave to Naruto.

She sensed Naruto's presence in there before she quickly grabbed it, the mist then faded after she took hold of the necklace.

'I knew it!'

With that, she rushed out, never noticing a figure standing 50 meters away from where she stood just now.

-Outside-

Sakura came out and saw Sasuke and Sai, Naruto on the ground waiting for her. She quickly put on the necklace on the blond as the blond flashed brightly. When the light died, he hugged her.

What caught her by surprise is, Naruto had hugged her.

"Naruto-" She started but was cut off.

"I forgive you."

"I don't deserve it."

"Well, you're not the one to decide!" Naruto said cheerfully as Sakura punched him in his arm before he stood up and looked at Sasuke and Sai.

"Good to have you back, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk while Sai merely smiled.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said before the both of them turned around and started to leave.

Sakura was about to follow when Naruto called.

"Sakura!" She turned around as Naruto captured her lips with his.

"I love you." He said after they separated. She looked shocked before she smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too." She said with a smile after she seperarated their lips as the two too took off, heading back to the village.

-Time skip, 2 weeks later-

Things has finally settled between him and Sakura. A lot had happened, mainly Sai and Kiba had gotten themselves a new girlfriend. Sai had gotten together with Ino. That didn't surprise him but Kiba's girlfriend did.

-Flashback-

At the apartment complex where 7 of the Konoha 11 shared two apartments. A familiar blond's shout could be heard.

"WHATTTTT!?" The blond shouted.

"You serious bro?" Choji, who had dropped his chips, asked.

In the apartment of the 3 member of 7 (since they went there to have lunch and rest as Naruto already prepared lunch), Shikamaru is sitting next to Naruto, who sat between the Nara and Akimichi as the trio watched TV on the longest couch (they brought a set: one enough to have 4 people, another enough for two peoples and one enough for one people), Ino is cleaning the dishes, Sai is painting something he saw the day before and Hinata is sitting on a chair in the dining room. Kiba and a girl could be seen standing by the door.

"Yep, I would like you guys to meet my new girlfriend, Tamaki." Kiba said confidently as the girl waved to them.

His friends is clearly shocked. Ino had dropped a dish in her hand that she'd been cleaning; Sai had dropped his bottle of ink and his brush; Choji dropped his bag of chips; Shikamaru's cigarette had been dropped; Hinata spilled out her water and Naruto's jaw reached the floor.

Tamaki and the Inuzuka sweatdropped as they stared at them.

"Come on! That's how you look when your friend gotten himself a girlfriend? Heck you guys didn't look like that when Ino and Sai announced they're dating!" Kiba said.

"Well, I always thought you always had a thing for Hinata." Ino said, earning a few 'Yeah's from Naruto, Choji and surprisingly, Sai and Shikamaru.

"Ugh..." Kiba groaned before he and Tamaki sat down on one of the couches. The Inuzuka muttering something they couldn't make it out.

-Flashback end-

Naruto snapped himself out of his thoughts as he looked at the trio standing at the gates of Konoha.

Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura stood at the gate of Konoha, bidding goodbye to our blond friend.

The blond wore his normal attire, the black and orange suit along with a coat (like Sasuke's) and his mother's katana.

"You sure you're leaving already? Tsunade-sama's just about to complete your prosthetic hand from Hashirama-sama's cells..." Sakura asked the blond.

"Yeah, just wait for a few days and I could get it done." Tsunade said, looking directly into the eyes of the blond.

"No, I always wanted to explore the world after that 3 year training trip with Ero-Sennin, and that dream is going to happen in a few minutes, that's one of my dreams." Naruto said with a grin.

"So, that's the dream you once told me huh? The one besides being Hokage when you returned." Kakashi said, his right hand stuffed in his pocket.

"Yep, that's the first and exploring is my second." Naruto replied as Sakura looked like she had something to say.

"Wh-what if I tell you that I wish to come with you?" Sakura finally asked, blushing as the rest of them looked surprised.

"It's my journey, it doesn't bother you." Naruto said as she looked like she's ready to kill.

"Nothing to do you say..." She muttered before she felt the blond lifting up her chin. He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her.

"You still have a wide charming forehead, makes me want to kiss it." Naruto said with a smile, the girl blushed again.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and handed him a scroll, the Cyclops looked puzzled.

"Open it when you got back into your office." The blond said before he turned to leave.

"See you guys real soon!" He said with a grin before he walked down the road, the trio smilling as he left.

As Naruto walked, he turned his head to his left. Sasuke Uchiha, leaning against a tree looked at him before he smirked.

"You still owe me you know? Taking away my chance for me redemption." He said. Before be pulled something out of his pocket.

"You look different without this." He said as he handed the blond's forehead protector to him, the blond grinned.

"Thanks. Take care of Sakura-chan for me, would ya'?" He said before he headed off,after earning a nod from the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke smirked again as he watched the blond leave.

"Be careful, dobe."

-With Naruto-

He smiled as he heard the raven. He was happy. Even though he had left his home, he had complished one of his three dreams : explore the world. He is now also one step closer to his third dream, a dream he never told anyone : Marry Sakura Haruno.

He knew that even if he left, he already found a place where he belong, somewhere he belong, her heart.

'And I will always be holding her hand, just like she'll be holding mine.' He thought as he smiled before he continued his journey.

 **There, that's the epilogue. The original version of this chapter only had 545 words (excluding Author's notes) so I decided to do some rewriting and managed to get it up till more than a thousand words. I've already planned someone for Sasuke and already thought of his children, he would have 1 elder girl 1 younger boy. And I need some suggestion : what should the younger child's name be? I plan to name the girl Sarada just like the original story line but have yet decide the younger child's name. I'll start writing the new story as soon as possible so stay tuned. And as I've said before, I originally planned 8 chapters:**

 **Chap 1 ends with Shikamaru and Naruto's chat.**

 **Chap 2 ends with Naruto discovering Sasuke and Sakura.**

 **Chap 3 ends with Naruto disappearing.**

 **Chap 4 ends with Kakashi sending off Sasuke and Yamato.**

 **Chap 5 ends with Naruto fighting Sasuke and Yamato.**

 **Chap 6 ends with Naruto leaving Sakura after she apologizes.**

 **Chap 7 ends with Naruto and Sakura make it up.**

 **Chap 8 is the prologue where Naruto left.**

 **As you can see, I did not managed to end the story like I planned because if I end it that way, each chapter will only have around 600 words so I merged the chapters together into 5 so don't complain if this ends too quick. My brother will take on this account the moment I published this chapter so I won't be writting anymore, he'll work on a version of The Last and Boruto The Movie the two of us came up with before. See ya' !**


End file.
